A Clean Slate
by Shinobu Tachibana
Summary: After the battle with Calamity Ganon, our heroes travel to Kakariko for a some well earned rest where questions are posed to them by Impa: What is their goal now? What plans do they have for the future? A story of restoration, re-establishment, and love that lasts the ages. Follow Link, his fiancé, and Zelda on their journey to restore their kingdom of Hyrule.
1. Rest At Last

**_Hi! Hope you all enjoy this story that I randomly decided to try. I own nothing but my own created characters._**

 **Chapter One: Rest At Last**

The clouded sky above his head cleared as the last of Malice disintegrated and vanished from the plains in front of him, the castle behind, and the whole world around him. He lowered his shield and the tip of the Master Sword touched the grassy earth beneath his boots as he looked up from the vanishing corpse of Calamity Ganon and turned around to look at the young woman garbed in a white dress and her golden hair down and gently blowing in the wind that blew away the blight upon the ruined kingdom of Hyrule. Beside him, another young woman, similarly armored and armed as he, her long black hair pulled back into a pony tail swung gently behind her as she turned to face him, black eyes watching, waiting.

"Do you…. remember me?" the blonde girl in white asked hesitantly.

The young man in armor, wielding the sword that was Evil's Bane, nodded and wearily dropped to a knee, the sword in front of him, point down, both hands upon the hilt, and lowered his head. "Princess Zelda." He acknowledged as the armored woman beside him followed suit.

"Please, stand." Zelda said, stepping forward and stumbling. Before she could right herself, a hand had reached out to steady her. Blue eyes streaked with green filled with exhaustion and sadness met black eyes filled with respect, exhaustion, and…. pain. The black-haired woman's sword, remained point down in the soil, her shield still slung on her arm. She nodded and stepped away, back to her blade which she pulled out of the dirt and, after shifting her shield on to her back, wiped it on her sleeve and sheathed. With a quick glance to the young man beside her, who'd stood to catch Zelda as well, nodded and moved off to make sure that her horse was okay after he was released during the fight.

"Link."

The Hylian armor creaked slightly as he turned away from the young woman who'd been there to help him through every fight since he awoke in the Shrine of Resurrection all those moons ago to look at the princess who stood before him. In two simple movements, the shield upon him arm was slung onto his back and the Master Sword was cleaned and sheathed.

"Is she…" she hesitated, she didn't know how to ask. The two fell protecting her before the walls of Fort Hateno, and she had ordered them put together in the Shrine of Resurrection so that they may survive to fight another day. Although she felt some jealousy over the feelings, the love that was shared between the two warriors, she did not desire to come between them, however she did not expect to see Link fight harder and…almost angrier after Shinobu was seriously wounded by a claw from the onslaught of Guardian Stalkers.

They both turned to the woman in question, their minds going back to that terrible, rainy day as they watched Shinobu check her stallion for any injuries and feed him apples.

 _The rain fell from dark thunder heads, Guardian Stalkers ran amok before the walls of Fort Hateno, in middle of the field, three people stood, two protecting the third, all filthy and injured in some way. Metal screeched against metal as blades clashed with claws from the automatons and sparks flew. A young man in a blue tunic trimmed with white embroidery grunted against the weight of a claw slammed down upon the blade in his hands, the Master Sword that glowed with a blue light. He shoved the offender away, making sure that his charge, a young woman in a once white gown, the princess of a falling kingdom was unharmed. Beside him, a little to his right, black hair swung with the motion of a swung blade, and simple Hylian armor was splattered with mud from the ground and blood, a mixture of the monsters that now swarmed the plains and those of their fallen comrades._

 _Shinobu grit her teeth as claw after claw slammed into her sword and shield, grunted with effort of simply standing her ground, and focused on making sure no attack slipped past her guard to harm her charge. She was beginning tire, she felt it, she knew that Link was too, but knew that they could not afford to slow down lest the princess come to harm. At that thought, she turned to look quickly at her comrade in arms, her friend, her lover and they quickly shared a glance and a nod before returning to their battle. However, that one look cost her as a claw tried to move past her and she hacked at it, only to grunt in pain when a second took advantage of her brief opening and slammed into her midriff; gripping tight, pinching hard, cutting armor and skin alike; trying to bring her to her knees, to make her move away from her place. Her blade came down up on the arm of the claw, forcing the Guardian to release her, cutting into her sides as it pulled away and was forced to abandon its target when another automaton stumbled into it, tangling them both up in clawed legs and arms and tumbled away from her. Shinobu fell to a knee, her sword's blade sinking into the muddy earth as she leaned against it, her armor turning a deep crimson with every ragged breath, her vision expanding and shrinking again as she tried to focus, to force herself to her feet again._

 _A quick glance, a shared thought as his cerulean eyes met her black ones before he turned away another attack then a single sound to his right caused his focus to fall away from the fight before him. A grunt filled with pain. There was no gasp, no scream, no cry, just a grunt then metal against metal, a loud crash, and a splash. Link turned to see Shinobu on one knee, her weight on the sword before her, her armor torn and bloody on her sides. Zelda, the princess they fought to protect, had rushed over to try to help her back up, but the lack of hope in the princess' voice was more than enough to tell Link what he already knew: Shinobu was unable to continue, would probably die in this fight, here on this field. His vision seemed to shrink, focus itself into a tunnel as a red flash of movement across the body of his kneeling, wounded friend and lover caught his gaze. He was moving before the thoughts in his mind could be processed, before he would allow them to be processed, and he attacked the automaton that dared aim for a fallen comrade._

 _Zelda turned from trying to see the extent of the wounds on Shinobu as a blue blur raced past, an angry growl escaping from a usually quiet and almost emotionless man as he attacked the Guardian Stalkers that were standing over them. Not one got past him to the two young women but eventually, his exhaustion began to overcome him and Link was slowly pushed back, the automatons bearing down on the three of them until he, too became injured and fell to his knees, his sword the only thing holding him up._

 _"No, please, save yourselves! Forget about me!" the princess pulled at the two wounded warriors as they pulled themselves to their feet to stand between her and the danger that was their doom, Link protectively stumbling to stand in front of Shinobu as a red laser fixed itself upon her soaked head._

 _"No!" Zelda flung herself in front of them both, her hand lifted to intercept the laser that was inevitable and the field was filled with golden light as her power awoke to her call to protect her guardians, her Knights, her friends. When the light cleared and all the Guardian Stalkers came to stand still, two thuds behind her made her spin on her heel and gasp._

 _Link had turned to catch Shinobu as she fell forward only to be over balanced as well and they both lay upon the ground, swords in hand, and his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. Zelda fell to her knees before them and pulled them over carefully. Link and Shinobu both looked up at her briefly, eyes slitted against the pain, lids heavy with weariness, before they closed and their bodies went limp._

Zelda sighed as she pulled herself away from the terrible memory and looked up at Link, who was still focused on Shinobu as she mounted her horse and gently lead him towards them, the reins of a brown mare that plodded along beside the stallion, in one hand. Link smiled and moved forward to pat that mare on the nose and feed her an apple as her reins were carefully placed around the pommel of her saddle. After a time, he walked around to her side and placed his foot in the stirrup and mounted, leaning forward to fondly pat the mare's neck. Shinobu bumped Kuro's sides with her heels to get him to walk forward and turned him sideways and pulled him to a stop in front of Zelda. She then leaned down and offered a hand. The princess of the fallen kingdom looked up from the offered hand into a gently smiling face of a friend whom she never expected to see again. As a tear slid down her cheek, Zelda smiled and grasped the hand and was pulled up to sit side sidle in front of Shinobu and when she was seated comfortably, the three reunited friends nodded to each other and kicked their steeds into a full gallop and turned towards the east, towards Kakariko Village and rest.


	2. What Next?

_**As always, enjoy.**_

 _ **I own nothing but my own created characters.**_

 **Chapter 2:**

They stopped by the Riverside Stable at the edge of the Central Tower region for another horse for Zelda as well as new clothes as the gown she wore was too conspicuous as well as not suited to travel. When they got to the stable, while Link took care of getting another horse bridled and saddled and cleaning down the other two, Shinobu dug out some clothes for Zelda and while the later tried them on, and adjusted them as needed. The three stayed the night at the stable to freshen up and rest after the battle then got back on the road the next morning.

The path the three took lead a little north east, past the Wetland Stable and eventually disappeared into a grassy plain that went up into the mountains and reappeared shortly before the stone wall that surrounded the village of the Sheikah rose into sight over the hill. As they entered the path through mountains into the valley where Kakariko was nestled, they heard a faint cheering coming from up ahead. Shinobu and Link shared a puzzled look and Zelda giggled quietly to herself. Passing under the gate and into the village, the three heroes were greeted by the entire village population standing in the clearing cheering as Link, Zelda, and Shinobu rode in. Impa stood at the forefront of the group, smiling huge and wiping away a fear tears that escaped.

Link and Shinobu swung down from the saddles and the later helped Zelda down from hers as the village leader and elder stepped forward, another tear quickly dashed away, a huge smile on her face and the sickles on her wide-brimmed rice hat clanking on their chains as she looked up into the faces of the three young folk who, together, defeated Calamity Ganon and saved all Hyrule.

"I believe I speak for all of the peoples of Hyrule when I say, 'Thank you.' Thank you, brave souls, for freeing this land from the darkness that was Calamity Ganon." Impa said, spreading her arms wide and bowing her head. The villagers behind her bent at the waist as they bowed even deeper than their elder.

Zelda's eyes welled up with moisture as she looked upon her dear old friend who had aged while she slept within the castle. As the shock of the battle finally started to wear on her, she began to realize the at the world had changed around her and that the Sheikah elder was one of the last remaining pieces of what was left of her life before the awakening of Calamity Ganon. Running forward and falling to her knees before Impa, she wrapped her arms around the elder woman and burst into tears; her sobs muffled in the woman's clothing.

Impa smiled sadly and wrapped an arm about the girl's shoulders, her other hand smoothing the blonde hair that cascaded down the princess' back.

"Indeed, you all must be weary from your travels and all the battles that must have ensued, but most of all the final battle for our freedom and peace. Take all the time you need now to rest; you're welcome to stay here in Kakariko at the inn until you are ready to decide what it is that you will do next, what dreams you might have once pursued."

Cado, Dorian, and Steen moved forward to take over the care of the horses; Shinobu and Link unsaddled the three horses, Link shouldering Zelda's saddle and saddlebags as well as his own. Shinobu stepped up to Zelda's side, nodding to Impa, and rested a hand on the blondes' shoulder. Zelda looked up at the dark-haired warrior, her eyes red-rimmed, and Shinobu smiled softly to her, moving the hand on her shoulder to hold it, palm up, out for the weeping girl to take. And take it she did, sniffling. Standing, Zelda bowed her head towards the villages, smiling when she looked up, still holding her friend's hand.

"Thank you all for your hospitality and for your assistance to the two warriors who defeated Calamity Ganon on their journey."

Impa shook her head. "Think nothing of it, my dear. Now you should rest, Princess." She said, indicating the inn where Link stood by the stairs, ever patiently waiting, and the tired inn keeper waited by the door.

Zelda bowed her head once again then allowed Shinobu to lead her towards the inn. Link stood back so that the girls could pass and then followed them up the stairs and through the door. The inn keeper shuffled past, mumbling something along the lines of "on the house" and "three soft beds reserved" and the lead the way to three secluded soft beds.

"These are the beds that have been held for you. Please rest as long as you like." He then bowed and shuffled away.

Zelda finally let go of Shinobu's hand and went and sat on the farthest of the three beds. Shinobu placed her saddle and saddlebags on the chest at the foot of the second bed and took Zelda's saddlebags and placed them on the chest at the foot of her chosen bed while Link did the same with his at the third bed. Link and Shinobu, after settling everything in place, laid down on top of the covers of their selected beds, and, in unison, sighed with content.

"You'd think that after sleeping for so long, I wouldn't be tired." The blonde said, breaking the silence. "And yet, I feel utterly drained."

The two warriors shared a small smile and Shinobu chuckled. "There is no such thing as too much sleep, Princess." Link said, smiling.

"After a good night's rest, you'll feel better in the morning." Shinobu said, nodding.

The blonde looked up at Shinobu then over at Link. They both seem to still be wide awake. "What about the two of you? Aren't you going to get some rest as well?"

"Of course, can't continue to explore the unknown corners of Hyrule without resting after a hard battle." Link said with a chuckle, laying back against his pillow, hands under his head with fingers interlocked.

"'Continue to explore…'" Shinobu repeated slowly, sitting up, her back to Link, and turned to look at him over her shoulder, her eyes hardening. "Is that what you think we did? Just explore?" her voice became colder with every syllable. Link sat up straight, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, eyes wide as he took in Shinobu's posture.

"What? No, of course not!" he said quickly, defending himself. "But you have to admit that we saw much more of this land on our journey than we normally would just by sticking to the roads. I was just thinking that perhaps there was more that hasn't been seen yet."

Shinobu watched him as Link sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously, his hands held up, palms out. She opened her mouth to say something when they heard a laugh. They both turned to Zelda, eyes wide in surprise. She was laughing so hard tears escaped her eyes and her arms where wrapped around her torso.

"Oh, forgive me. "Zelda said, gasping for air. "It's just that I think that this is the first time I've seen you two have anything even slightly resembling a lover's quarrel." She giggled again, then her face became peaceful yet sad. "I suppose, though, that means that our official duties can be said to be truly done; if you two are now comfortable enough to show your feelings for one another in front of others."

Indeed, before Calamity Ganon had awoken and wreaked havoc on the land Link and Shinobu had promised to wed one day, when things settled down. And although they hadn't said anything to anyone else, let alone displayed their affections in public or at all when there was anyone else around, the whole castle knew and thought the pair to be a Hylia blessed match.

Shinobu and Link shared a look, his hands lowering to his lap and her eyes softened and a sad smile made its appearance on her face. Link stood up and walked around Shinobu's bed to sit beside her, facing the princess, his blue eyes held a seriousness that took the blonde by surprise. He looked down to his hands in his lap and spoke.

"I feel I must be honest. When I woke from my hundred-year slumber, I had no memories… except for two. One was my name. The second was that the woman waking beside me meant a lot to me and that, somehow, I'd almost lost her. After she and I both remembered what we were to each other before we slept, and after Lady Impa explained that we'd kept our relationship and betrothal on the down low and put duty first, I had decided that duty would not prevent me from being open and honest about my feelings for Shinobu."

When he was done, there was silence. Link looked up to see Zelda's eyes wide with shock and Shinobu's face was slightly pink.

"What?'

Zelda cleared her throat and looked away. "It's just… I think that's the most I've ever heard you say… ever."

Link stared at her, incredulous.

"I…wha-…wait…that's not…what's that…"

Shinobu burst out laughing and the other two just looked at her for a minute before they themselves started laughing. The inn was filled with their gales of laughter when Impa and her granddaughter, Paya quietly entered and approached the three, both smiling.

When they'd finally settled down, Impa stepped forward. "I'm glad to once again here happy laughter from the three of you. It fills my heart that you can still find happiness after what you'd been through."

Shinobu and Link quickly stood to face her, standing on either side of Zelda, who still sat on the bed. Impa looked from Link to Shinobu, their facial expressions passive but aware; a habit long since ingrained from their time as knights of the royal court. Her gaze moved from the warriors to the princess over whom they stood guard. Zelda's face held a pleasant smile, small yet welcoming anything the elder Sheikah woman might have to say.

"But, I suppose I must now ask the hard questions to get you thinking of the future: now that your battles are over, what is it that you plan to do next? What goals or perhaps dreams would you choose to follow.?"


	3. Decisions and Feasts

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so so sorry that I took so long to update! Life happened and things came up and so on and so forth, so yeah. I realize this is a little short for being the first chapter in... a year?... but I hope to update again soon! As always I don't own anything Zelda, except my OC. Here's the third installment! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Decisions and Feasts

Zelda, Link, and Shinobu blinked at the question presented them by the Sheikah elder. Link and Shinobu looked at each other with a similar thought but unsure if what they wanted was what should be done or whether it was time to lay down arms or, even, if they would be allowed to. Zelda's chin rested on a cupped hand as the other hand propped up her arm, her brows coming together in thought. A slight chuckle brought them back to the present and they returned their gaze to Impa and Paya.

"Do not worry. You have time before deciding your next course of action. For now, rest, and tonight, join us in a feast to celebrate." Impa said, with a small smile. With nod that sent her sickles clanking on their chains and against each other, she and Paya turned and left the inn.

Link and Shinobu took a step forward, then turned and sat on the opposite bed, facing Zelda. The blonde's gaze was full confusion, sadness, and determination. The two lovers shared a look before turning back to their princess.

"You want to restore the kingdom, yes?" the black-haired warrior questioned. She knew what was going through the girl's head, what bothered her. The princess of Hyrule desired the kingdom's return to power and yet didn't want to interfere with her knights' lives any further than they've already been interrupted. Zelda looked up, surprise showing clear in her blue eyes. Both Shinobu and Link had a determined look in their eyes.

"Yes…. But, the two of you…. You deserve so much more than to continue your life in service. I want you to be able to settle down, marry, have a family, explore the world without having to fight from place to place…" Zelda answered.

"Princess, we have long since said our vows to you, pledged our allegiance to forever protect you and fight for you. We still hold those vows in our hearts for not only did we pledge to you and the kingdom, we pledged to each other as well." Link said, his expression serious, as he reached over and intertwined his fingers with Shinobu's. "If you'll allow us, we would like to be wed, however, we don't want to start a family with the kingdom as it is. We are not the only land or peoples in this world. The sooner we restore this kingdom of Hyrule, the better. And we will help you and continue to serve as your trusted knights. Because you know of our relationship and desire for us to be happy, we trust you not to abuse the knowledge and take advantage of us."

Zelda blinked at him, her mouth hanging open slightly. Shinobu's cheeks were slightly pink, but her gaze was filled with determination as she returned Link's grip with one of her own.

"That's twice today, I think I may faint…" the blonde said jokingly as a smile spread across her face. "But, I thank you. You have helped me to determine my… no, Hyrule's path from here on." She stood up, all confusion and sadness gone from her blue orbs. Now all that remained was determination and happiness. "First order of business is planning a wedding for the heroes of Hyrule."

Link's cerulean orbs lit up with happiness as he gazed at Zelda and then Shinobu, who had a small smile on her face and a blush dusted her cheeks. They both stood and bowed their heads in gratitude. "Now, now. We're friends, no need to stand on ceremony." Zelda said, smiling. "For now, let us rest and prepare for the feast tonight. And tomorrow we begin making plans."

They spent the rest of the afternoon resting at the inn. In some cases, specifically one, this meant snoring away, spread out over the covers, while the other two sat on the next bed over, giggling over the snores or reading from books that had been pillaged from the Royal Library while they were fighting their way through. Paya arrived just as the sun was starting to set to inform them that the feast was about to be under way and ask that they ready themselves. When she had left, the two young women let Link continue to sleep while they cleaned up a bit and changed in to cleaner and more appropriate clothes for the occasion. In Zelda's case, it was a blue and gold tunic trimmed with and decorated with the seal of the royal family tucked into a simple dark blue skirt with gold embroidery at the hem. Blonde hair was brushed out and braided and the circlet that depicted her status place proudly on her brow. Shinobu wore a simple dark grey sleeveless tunic tucked into black trousers which were, in turn, tucked into black riding boots. Long black hair was taken out of its high pony tail and brushed to hang down loose about her shoulders, the tips brushing the simple brown belt that hung from her hips that held a sheathed short dagger in quick and easy reach. Brown archery vambraces graced the muscular arms that displayed the scars of countless skirmishes and battles.

After they finished, Shinobu woke Link as Zelda stared at her with a raised eyebrow at her attire and dagger. The black-haired woman simply ignored the pointed stare as she informed Link that the feast was about to start and to wash up and get ready quickly before she led a slightly smirking Zelda out of the room to wait by the door. Link chose to leave his hair tied back like always as he donned the Champion's blue tunic with the embroidery of the Master Sword done in white. Khaki trousers and dark brown boots were pulled on and the Master Sword strapped to his back, he counted himself as ready and headed to join the ladies by the door. Shinobu smirked seeing the hilt of his sword over his shoulder while Zelda all but smashed her forehead against the wall.

Paya slid the door back and told them the feast was ready and everyone was ready for them. Zelda followed her out muttering something about warriors and their stubborn need to always be armed to the teeth while Shinobu chuckled and shook her head as Link blinked in confusion.

The night was one that the entire village of Kakariko will remember and pass down for the ages. The princess of Hyrule laughed and smiled and joked with everyone. Link played with Cottla and Koko while Shinobu discussed the finer points fighting techniques with Dorian. Everyone got to talk with the three heroes and get to know them a little better. Eventually Cado broke out the sake and everyone technically of age had at least one drink. Link kept getting handed another and Shinobu had three drinks before, weaving slightly, declined another. Zelda giggled slightly at Link as he stumbled past having been to kind to turn down an eighth cup of sake.

"Ooooh!" There was a collective gasp then whoops from the men and little eyes covered as Shinobu, completely red in face was grabbed by Link and bent over in deep kiss before all to see. Zelda, blushing slightly at the display of affection, laughed at this new brazen drunk knight before her.

As the sky started to lighten to east, everyone finally worked their way to their homes and beds, Dorian having long since took his daughters home, and Zelda and Shinobu dragged a thoroughly inebriated Link back to the inn. As they got him into bed, Shinobu unstrapped the Master Sword from his back, Zelda had a soft smile on her face as she watched her friend and knight tuck in the love of her life. Eventually, she readied herself for bed and settled down on the soft bed to sleep.

"Good night, Shinobu, Link." She said quietly. Before she drifted off, she was answered by a soft snore and an even softer "g'night" and sleep claimed her completely as she smiled to herself.


	4. Governments and Advisors

**AN: Hey, sorry for the long wait for the next chapter and I realize it's kinda short. There's been a lot going on in my life the last couple of months or so that has kept me from updating and has disrupted my creative streak. But here it is now, enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Government and Advisors

After a day of rest and recuperation from the festivities, the three celebrated heroes found themselves sitting on the veranda next to Steen's shop, enjoying breakfast and the waterfalls that framed the manor of the sheik elder.

"So, what might be our next step?" Zelda asked in between bites of her crepe made with courser bee honey and apples. "We can travel to the other peoples of Hyrule and discuss with them about reclaiming our kingdom and perhaps how to better the governing of the country. Or should we first seek out skilled craftsmen and start on the rebuilding of the castle and surrounding town?"

Shinobu and Link shared a look at the idea of seeking out craftsmen as a certain construction group came to mind that had a rather peculiar set of standards. Then a realization struck Shinobu as her gaze turned towards the house of Impa and she watched shy Paya step outside to clean the walkway that encircled the building.

"I believe seeking out the heads or rulers of the peoples and villages of Hyrule should be our first step. For starters, we need to acquire the funds that would be necessary for rebuilding the castle and the castle town and that will take work and donations. Secondly, and most importantly," she paused here, her dark eyes meeting blue eyes with a seriousness that could only be matched by the fierceness they shine while in battle; "we must have the opinion of the people. Do they want to be put under the rule of the ruling family of Hyrule again after a century of surviving by their own rules? Are they willing to work with us? Also, what exactly are you expecting to have happen should they agree? Are we going to go back to the way things were? Or perhaps a start of a new style of government that is fair yet firm? Until we have a thorough and structured plan set out, we really have no next destination. So, I guess our next step is to decide how we want our renewed Hyrule to be."

Crickets chirped and the waterfall seemed to be twice as loud as before and the wind blowing through the trees and surrounding mountains seemed to be as an orchestra in their ears. Link's fork had frozen half-way to his mouth as he stared at his lover, astonishment gracing his features. Zelda's expression was more one of awe mixed with a solemn realization.

"You're right, Shinobu. I… I guess I got so caught up that I… that I didn't even stop to think about what the people really want. After all, like you said, they've been surviving for the last one hundred years without rule or guidance of any sort from the castle. In fact, the closest form of civilization to the castle would only be stables, there's hardly anyone who goes to the castle anymore."

Link nodded. "We were constantly warned away from the castle, actually. 'Don't go too close, it's dangerous.' They always said." Shinobu nodded in agreement.

"However, if we can prove that the danger is gone, that the castle is once more, can be once more a central point of civilization in Hyrule, we may be able to perhaps… increase the population on top of increasing commerce and income. But first, we need a plan of action for our new Hyrule governing body and such. We get a steadfast plan for our what we want the ruling body to be like and a foundation that will support not just us, but all of Hyrule in a way that that allows peoples such as the Rito, the Gerudo, the Zora, and the Gorons to maintain their way of life but, should they choose to either be included in the government or, keep their region should they choose to remain excluded while others decide to be included." Shinobu pointed out. Zelda nodded, a solemn look that deepened with every word her female knight spoke.

"But, should one or two of the peoples choose to be excluded while the others choose to be included, Hyrule will lose a lot of land and resources that way." She said, the gaze drifting down to her empty plate. The black-haired warrior nodded.

"That is true and that is why we must set up a plan before going to people and proclaiming our rule over them." Shinobu replied, paused, and then spoke again, a new thought forming in her head. "I do have an idea, though, that may help with coming up with a government that all would be happy with and you weren't entirely off the mark when you said something about going around and talking to the people." Zelda perked up.

"I wasn't?"

"No. However, like I said, instead of going "hey, remember the old ruling family from a hundred years ago? Yeah? Well, guess what? We rule you again" we talk to them and, as I said, get opinions. We ask instead, "We want to do this, what can we offer or come to a compromise on that would convince you to join and help us rebuild Hyrule?' You may be amazed at how many of the people will just join us outright because they remember the old ways or were taught the old ways, or will say 'I wouldn't mind going back to the old ways, but here's a suggestion that may make it better this time around.'"

Zelda was nodding, the solemnity gone and replaced by thoughtfulness. "Yes, I see your point, and indeed, I fully agree. Before we start anything, we need the peoples' opinions, as well as whether or not they even want to go back to being a complete kingdom again." She paused and looked up at her friend as the knight took a bite of her baked apple. "You know, I am curious as to where you became to smart when it comes to politics"

Shinobu froze and Link snickered. "Shinobu got stuck doing VIP guard duty for a lot of the old men who were advisors to your father and thought they knew more than anyone else on how to rule the most effectively." He responded for his beloved while ignoring the sharp glare he got for doing so. "So, she was always being asked about what she knew then cut off with 'of course you don't, you're a thick-headed knight who's a woman to boot'. She got so sick of it that during council meetings, she paid close attention to learn and she also spent a lot of her spare time in the library reading up on governing and lawmaking and such." Link finished while dodging a flying fork.

Zelda's gaze that started with pity turned into a bright smile. "Excellent! I had forgotten that the library contained that kind of information! Also, I'm sorry, Shinobu, but your misfortune that led to you wanting to prove those men wrong may have been foresight from Goddesses!" the princess was thoroughly excited as she turned to look at the woman across the table from her who was glaring daggers at her lover, a look that threatened harm if he should say any more. "I may just have to appoint you as my chief advisor and have you been the forefront of our spearhead to plan and set into motion the governing of a reestablished Hyrule!"

Shinobu groaned and dropped her head onto the table with a thud that startled everyone around them within a fifteen-foot radius. Link's expression went from amusement to slight concern and Zelda had gone from excited to a form of mild despair but not quite.

"I get that, at this point I'm probably the best for the job, but…" a muffled voice floated up from the edge of the table. "As much as I thank the Goddesses for the opportunity to rub it in those old geezers' faces…. I can't say I'm thrilled to have that much responsibility…" She sat up, a red spot forming on her forehead where it was roughly acquainted with the surface of the wooden table. "I will do it. Mostly because I want to show the spirits of those old geezers how stupid they were, but because I know how much time it takes to get that kind of knowledge without needing to cart around hundreds of books and we really don't have that kind of time, not if we want this done within our lifetimes and to be able to do other things with our lives."

The blonde smiled. "Thank you." Her expression became serious. "Now, I don't suppose you have any… um… I guess you could call them rough draft ideas… for what we could do?"

Shinobu thought about it for a minute. "I'll be right back." And she got up and headed down the steps and around to the steps that lead up to Impa's house. She nodded at Paya with a small smile as she stepped through the door and closed it behind her.

"Hey, Lady Impa, do you have an empty diary book and a pencil or quill set that I may have?" the black-haired knight asked as she stood before the elder as she kneeled upon her thick cushion in her usual place.

"Hmm… you know, I just may. Look over on that bookshelf just there and you might find a blank book, as for writing utensil, I think there's a spare quill and ink bottle on the desk upstairs." Impa replied, gazing at the young girl knowingly. She knew what was going through that sharp mind, she could see the wheels turning.

"Thank you." The knight said as she turned to the bookshelf and started going through the books until she found a blank one and then quickly climbing the stairs to find the quill and ink. A few minutes later, she returned, thanked the elder again, and left. Impa stared at the closed door for a while before glancing up to the ceiling, and the sky beyond, a silent prayer that she may yet see their success before she passes on.

Having gained the necessary materials, Shinobu left the manor and returned outside to the veranda where Zelda and Link sat patiently waiting.

"Alright." She said, resuming her seat, opening the book and dipping the quill after getting the ink situated. "First things first; you, Princess, will be the head of our government, so the question is: what kind of government do you wish to rule? Or a better way to put it would be: do you wish to continue as a monarchy but with a more thorough and much better set up or do you wish to merely be a figurehead?"

Link and Shinobu turned their gazes upon Zelda, all jokes and smiles aside and the very embodiment of serious business. Zelda, her expression one of feeling put upon turned into one serious thought. When she said she wanted to reestablish her kingdom, she automatically assumed that she would step up as Queen, however, now that she thought about it, was that entirely what she wanted? If she were being honest, she really just wanted to rebuild the castle, set up seats of power and give it to someone else. But, again, she didn't feel that that was being truly honest either. Not with herself, and not with her friends. She felt it was her responsibility to oversee Hyrule as it was being rebuilt and after, and that it was her duty to keep the Goddess-granted power that seals away the darkness that is Calamity Ganon within the royal family.

The princess looked up, determination in her eyes. "I wish to reign on high as Queen of Hyrule with a government that is fair but firm."


End file.
